Epsilon Program (3D Universe)
The Epsilon Program, is a fictional cult featured in many of the GTA Series games. It is led by a man called Cris Formage. The Cult first emerged as a teaser site for GTA San Andreas and then was later heard on in-game radio stations and by certain Pedestrians. As can be seen on the teaser site, the Cult is an obvious scam, used simply as an easier way to get peoples money from them without them fully knowing what's just happened, just like the real life cult, the Church of Scientology. Mr. Formage states that the Cult is "a fellowship of like-minded adults who take the money in exchange for salvation and merit badges". The Epsilon Program has been around since as early as 1984, when a women called Tina Jane, a DJ for VCFL in GTA Vice City Stories talks about the Cult on her radio show, saying that one of her friends was trying to make her join. Beliefs The main beliefs of the Cult can be found on their website. The religions God is Kifflom, and he has, what he calles, his twelve tenets of Kifflom. Here they are: #The world is 157 years old - FACT! #Dinosaurs are a lie that people believe because they are weak - FACT! #You are happy, you just don't know it - FACT! #We all come from the same tree - FACT! #Everyone is related to everyone else, except people with red hair - FACT! #Sperm does not exist - it is a lie soread by biology teachers - along with everything else you have ever been told - FACT! #Men are supposed to lie with nine new partners a week. Women are supposed to lie with six, exept from in July, when they must lie with five men a day - FACT! #Aliens exist and are present on earth. If you have a birthmark, you may be descended from Kraff, the famous Emperor of the 4th Paradigm - FACT! #Trees talk, but only some people hear them - FACT! #People who believe in something live longer than athiests, and they have eternal life thrown in for good measure - FACT! #If you believe this and turn your hands and wallets over to EPSILONISM, you'll live a happy life. Otherwise you are doomed - FACT! #'KIFFLOM - HAPPINESS IS YOURS! KIFFLOM!' Beneath all this, is some text asking viewers whether they have knew this and if they didn't, have they read the Epsilon Tract. However, on the page, it states that the tract has not yet been written. There is an address to send a cheque to Cris Formage, in Grand Canaria, Cayman Islands, from which it says "The TRACT reading can begin". Grand Canaria is well known for being a tax haven and an offshore location for many dubious companys. "Cris Formage tells us in his wonderful book, It Happened To Us All, that the TRACT will be written when we are all ready. However, Cris is also very clear on another point - although the TRACT has not yet been written, it can still be read by those that are willing to read it." Known Members The Cults' founder and leader is Cris Formage. On the radio, he can be heard shouting at Lazlow Jones and fellow con-artist Darius Fontaine. The Cult has attracted many celebrities, like Samantha Muldoon, who converted from Buddhism, to Kabbalah, and then to Epsilon within a week, and some musicians like Jezz Torrent and Maccer, who claim that the Cult helped them with their drug problems. Another believed member of the Cult, is WCTR host Billy Dexter, who is occassionaly heard saying "Kifflom" on his radio show. The website also has a link called Testimonials, ''which list other followers: *Jonas Ackerman *Jeremy Smith *Brian Van Ginsberg *Jane Pole *Mary Fortune *Morgan August The Cult is also mentioned by several Pedestrians, who often talk about Epsilon. These are often Barbers (excluding Reece) and a certain type of pedestrian in Verdant Bluffs, who is identifiable by his rucksack. Katie Zhan, one of CJs Girlfriends, dislikes the Cult and will occassionaly say that she thinks they are a bunch of "''nutjobs" during some dates. Possible Background The Epsilon Program is named after the Greek letter E. The name could also be a possible reference to the Epsilon Team, a Greek secret society. In the film Dragnet, two cops are involved in investigating a crime. The criminal gang is run by a reverend, who's voice is very similar to Cris Formage's. All members of the gang are in a Cult, and they perform weird rituals throughout the movie. In some parts of the movie, a quiet song can be heard which is very similar to the one on the Epsilon's website. The game takes place in 1992 and since Cris Formage says the world is 157 years old, that would put its creation at 1835, a time when Mormonism, a religion with many "cultish" factors, was starting to attract a following. Epsilon Program in GTA IV Several references to the Epsilon Program, both direct and indirect, exist in GTA IV. There are hobos who say that aliens are trying to take their sperm, pedestrians who cry, "Oh no! They've killed another truth seeker!", and soapboxers who rant about the paradise and that all others are slaves and are damned. Bluesy St. John claims she used to spend her thursday nights praying to Kifflom. Brendan Roberts suggests he is a member of the Cult, as noted when he says "Kifflom" at the end of his interview on Intelligent Agenda on Public Liberty Radio. The Cult sponsors Chiropracticovernight.com, and he is mentioned by the MyRoomOnline user'' RavenVamp11 ''on her profile. Category:GTA San Andreas Myths Category:Myths and Legends in GTA IV